


This is Gonna Hurt Like Hell

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Coming Around Again [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been biting your lip about it but you’ve wanted me to take some time for a while now. Now you're stuck with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Gonna Hurt Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Sarah McLachlan song, Hold On.

Jason Gideon rushed through the sliding doors into the insanity of New York-Presbyterian Hospital. There were lights and noise, Jason wasn’t sure what was happening. He ran smack into Derek Morgan. He tried to keep running but the younger man held tight to him.

“Let me go. Let me go, Morgan, dammit! Where is she?”

“Calm down, Gideon. Stop moving and calm down.”

“Where is she?” He asked again. As much as he didn’t want to lose it in front of Morgan, there was a large part of him that didn’t give a damn.

“She’s resting and she’s going to be fine.”

Jason let go of the breath he’d been holding since Hotch called him almost three hours ago. The only information he had at that time was that Emily had been shot. When he heard, Jason felt as if he’d been shot as well.

“Where is she, Morgan?”

“Upstairs; they had to admit her. Hotch is with her.”

“What happened?” Leaning on the wall, Jason got his bearings back. The words kept going through his mind, “she’s going to be fine”.

“Those bastards got the jump on us…a shootout was inevitable. Prentiss put herself in the line of fire to save civilians. It might have been a lot of worse if she hadn’t. Plus she took Nichols out.”

“She’s going to be alright?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded solemnly. He could sense Jason’s fear even though he had never felt it before. There was no need to let him drown in it. “She’s up on the third floor; go and see for yourself.”

Gideon nodded. He managed a small smile, mumbling thanks. He squeezed Morgan’s shoulder before walking over to the elevator. As he waited for it to arrive, Jason realized he had no idea where Emily had been shot. Just because she was going to be alright didn’t mean that she didn’t have extensive injuries. 

His chest started to constrict again as the elevator opened. Pressing three, Jason placed his palm on the cold metal and tried to calm down. No matter what he would not lose it…not in front of Hotch and surely not in front of Emily. The door opened, he stepped off, and immediately spotted his close friend. Jason tried; he tried as best he could, but the tears came. Hotch rushed to him, pulling him into a strong hug. Jason held onto him for dear life.

“She’s going to be alright.” Hotch said.

“What does that mean?” Jason pulled away. He turned his face and wiped his tears.

“They admitted her overnight for observation. She did lose some blood and had to have a transfusion.”

“She…”

“I gave her blood, Jason, don’t worry. The doctors expect her to make a full recovery.”

“Where was she shot?” Jason asked.

“In the thigh. She’s alright, Jason, go and see her…she’s expecting you.”

“Yeah,” Jason nodded, getting himself together. “Alright. She’s alright?”

Hotch nodded though he didn’t say a word. He knew how he felt when he saw Prentiss take the bullet. He watched Jason walk toward the room and the Unit Chief made his way to the elevator. The team was still in the ER; he wanted to give them a full report on their teammate. She looked to be asleep as Jason walked through the open door. He pulled the chair up to the bed, sitting down. Taking her hand, Jason held it to his lips. Emily opened her eyes and smiled.

“Hey you.” She whispered.

“Katya…”

“I'm alright.”

“I know, I just…I didn’t know. Hotch called me and I just didn’t know.”

“I'm sorry I scared you.”

“Don’t you dare apologize to me.” Jason replied. “I'm just glad you're alright. I had a few hours to ponder every worse case scenario known to man. All I could think…” Jason couldn’t finish. He instead closed his eyes and kissed the inside of her wrist.

“Hotch would have told you if it were that serious.”

“No, not on the phone, he wouldn’t have. It doesn’t matter anyway...I don’t want to think about it.”

Emily nodded. She pulled him toward her; Jason sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He took her face in his hands.

“You haven’t even asked where I was shot.” She said.

“Where?” Jason asked, as if he didn’t know.

“In my thigh, five inches and to the left of my kneecap. They had to dig the bullet out; it hurt like a bitch.”

“They didn’t give you a local?” Jason asked, gently kissing her nose and then her lips.

“No. They wanted to see how much I felt; check for nerve damage and such. Plus I think they wanted to see if I would scream…I didn’t.”

“Is there nerve damage?”

“No, but I lost a fair amount of blood. Hotch helped me out there.”

“He told me. I am so glad you're alright.” Jason kissed her again, smiling against her lips as she stroked his beard. “I love you, and I was scared to death.”

“I love you too.” Emily wanted another kiss and he indulged her. “I guess there is one plus side to it though.”

“Oh, I'm anxious to hear this.”

“You’ve been biting your lip about it but you’ve wanted me to take some time for a while now. Now you're stuck with me.”

“Happily, very happily. I never want to seem as if I'm pressuring you to do anything.”

“Oh, shut up. You're my man, Jason; you're allowed to tell me to slow down. I'm not always going to listen but feel free to tell me at anytime.”

Jason grinned. He pulled her into his arms and Emily rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked the back of her raven hair, listening to her breathe against him. Being close to her brought him such peace.

“I don’t mean to interrupt,” Hotch said, clearing his throat. “But there are some people out here who are anxious to see you.”

“Of course.” Emily still leaned on Jason. “Come in guys.”

The whole team ambled into the room, which was surely against the rules. No one seemed to care. Everyone hugged and kissed Emily.

“That’ll be a pretty nasty scar.” Morgan said.

“Yeah,” Emily nodded. “It’s the end of my dream of being an underwear model.”

“That’s our big loss.” Rossi replied.

“You better believe it, buster.”

They all laughed as Emily lay back against her pillows. Both Gideon and Hotch knew she was getting antsy…she was not a big fan of hospitals. Luckily it was just an overnight stay; she would make a lousy patient. His mind buzzed trying to figure out ways to keep her busy but off her feet.

“We’re staying in town tonight to wrap things up.” Hotch said. “You guys can fly out with us tomorrow if you'd like.”

“I’d rather not; I think we’re going to drive back. Thank you for considering us.” Jason said.

“I'm with him.” Emily pointed her thumb at Jason. “He’s the boss of me for the next ten days.”

“Two weeks, at least,” Jason amended. “Just to be sure.”

“Yes, professor.” She smiled, holding tighter to his hand.

“Alright, well we better go and let you get some rest.” Hotch said. “C'mon guys.”

There was some grumbling but they all slowly filed out of the hospital room with waves and well wishes. Derek approached the bed, bending to kiss Emily’s forehead.

“That’s from Garcia. She is preparing welcome home cookies for you as we speak.”

“Tell her snickerdoodles are my favorite.” Emily replied.

“Will do. Gideon,” He held out his hand and the older man shook it. “Good to see you, man, though I wish it could have been under better circumstances.”

“So do I, though it’s always good to see you.”

Derek walked out and that left Hotch with the couple. Jason smiled at him.

“Get some rest, Prentiss.” He said. “I’ll call you in a few days to see how you are and after you tell me fine I’ll talk to Jason and see how you really are.”

“As long as you two don’t conspire against me I’ll be fine. The crowd is gone now, Hotch; get over here and give me some love. I think I deserve at least a hug.”

Hotch was practically paralyzed in his spot. He took a deep breath, and walked over to the hospital bed. Jason stood so he could sit and he gave Emily an awkward embrace.

“Thanks for the blood.” She kissed his cheek.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You're stuck with me now, we’re practically siblings.”

“Be careful what you wish for. Ask Sean; he’ll tell you.”

“Go.” She smiled, pointing to the door.

“Get some rest.” Hotch stood, squeezed Jason’s shoulder, and walked out.

Jason sat back on the edge of the bed. Emily smiled at him as she relaxed against the pillows.

“Just you and me, kid.” He said, kissing her hand.

“I think you should break me out of here. Seriously, I would recover better in a hotel suite with room service and free HBO. I'm sure of it.”

“No ma'am, you’re staying right here. They’ll examine you again in the morning then I’ll bust you out.”

“When you obey the doctor’s orders you can't call that busting me out, Jason.” Emily replied. “Are you going to stay with me?”

“I won't leave your side. Nat is going to stay with you for a few days next week at home. You'll have me this weekend though…I’ll be at your beck and call.”

Emily rubbed her hands together in anticipation and laughed. Then she sighed.

“Can I tell you something?” she asked.

 

“Anything, love.”

“Getting shot sucks! You know it’s a possibility, not always in the back of your mind but you do think about it sometimes. I just knew I had to put something between those civilians and danger and this time it had to be me. I know I'm lucky I wasn’t injured severely.”

“I say a prayer every time you walk out the door.” Jason pressed his forehead to hers. “I never want you to feel as if I don’t want you out there doing your job. I have the utmost respect in your capability as an FBI Agent. I still say a prayer every time you walk out the door that you're coming back to me.”

“My team always has my back no matter what. You know that.”

“I do.”

He still had fears; Jason had lost so many teammates over the years in the line. It was a part of what they dealt with. It happened less often than TV made people think, but once was too much. The idea of getting that phone call that Emily had given her life for the job…the very idea was even too much for him to bear. The next two weeks having her home would do little to set Jason’s mind at ease.

“I love you, Jason Gideon.” Emily kissed his face.

“I love you more.”

“No, I love you more.”

“Nope.” Jason shook his head.

“Yeah.” Emily laughed.

She wrapped her arms around him and never wanted to let go. Emily knew she put herself in harm’s way every time she flashed her badge. It was part of the job and she decided a long time ago that the job was in her blood. She never truly believed that one day she would love someone so much that the thought of being without them would be physically painful. Sometimes it was difficult to reconcile that with what she did everyday. She and Jason did better than a lot of people she knew but then again, he had once been a profiler. If anyone knew the job, Jason Gideon did.

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“I could definitely eat. I want real food though, not this hospital junk. Do you think you can go out and smuggle me in something good. Don’t worry about visiting hours, I already told them you were my husband.”

“I can probably do that.” Jason kissed her forehead and stood up again. “I’ll be back in a little while; just relax.”

She gave him the thumbs up and actually closed her eyes. It had been a hellishly long day; Emily was not upset it was coming to an end. She was just happy to be there to see it…to see it with Jason one more time.

***


End file.
